Crush
by Ginji's Girlfriend
Summary: “The person I’m waiting for is somebody who tempts me; somebody who grows more and more beautiful everyday. And somebody who gives me all the fun I need.” Who could this person be? R&R! clue:it's a he;rated T to be safe


**Crush**

**Okay…finals are finally over! This is my second short fic…hope you guys enjoy it too…I'm actually happy these days, because I see that Japan's Next Top Model is doing pretty well…hehehe…I love that fic…and I got exempted in my English and Filipino exams, so I was able to sneak off and update JNTM:KU…thanks for giving your precious time to submit your reviews…hahaha…you're all so great! **

Akabane was hanging out in the gang's favorite café, Honky Tonk. It was again summer time, and it was, without a doubt, flaming hot. He wiped his sweaty forehead with his glove, and proceeded to sipping his iced tea.

"Anything else, Akabane?" Paul Wan, the owner, asked the transporter.

"No, nothing else as of this moment, thank you," Akabane replied in his smooth voice. He gave his iced tea another sip, looked at the window, and flash an eerily warm smile; very unusual for the cold-blooded killer. Very unusual sight indeed.

"What brings you here, anyway, if you don't mind me asking?" Paul asked the still beaming Dr. Jackal.

"I am waiting for somebody special," the dark-haired man replied. Paul was taken aback. Dr. Jackal, a cold-blooded man, was waiting for someone special? Just who is this person he's waiting for?

"Do you mean Ginji?" Natsumi Mizuki, the charming waitress, asked him. "He seems to be a favorite of yours."

"No, not Ginji-kun. He's special, too, I must say, but in a totally different way."

"Then, is it Riko Tachibana-san?" asked Natsumi, remembering the difficult high school girl who gave the Get Backers such a hard time. "She's cute, but she'll give you a hard time."

"No, definitely not Ms. Tachibana. I am completely aware of her dislikeable attitude," Akabane said curtly. "The person I'm waiting for is somebody who tempts me; somebody who grows more and more beautiful everyday. And somebody who gives me all the fun I need."

"Ah! It's Kagami-san!" Natsumi cried.

"No, not Kagami. He's fun, yes, but not beautiful."

"Then is it Himiko-san?" Natsumi asked yet again, eager to know who the person is.

"No, again you're not right. You can stop guessing now. I can see that person walking towards this place already," Akabane said with a mischievous smile on his face.

Walking towards the door was a very familiar person, with long brown hair, brown eyes and a slender figure. "There he is. I've been waiting for him."

"Good morning, Paul-san, Natsumi-san, and-"

"Hello, Thread Master."

"Akabane-san! It's very unusual to see you here," Kazuki said, not believing how unlucky he was to encounter the cold-blooded transporter.

"Fuchoin Kazuki-kun, you look beautiful today," Akabane complimented.

Kazuki was surprised, and so were Natsumi and Paul.

"W-why, thank you, Akabane-san."

"It's pretty hot today, don't you think?"

"Y-yes, it is. Why don't you take that trench coat off? It's uncomfortable to wear layers of clothes during summer."

"I suppose you're right. Summer time is really the hottest time of the year," Akabane said as he neared his face to Kazuki's. "But not as hot as you are." He flashed him a naughty smile.

"What do you mean, Akabane-san?"

Kazuki looked at him in all innocence. Akabane's lips formed a frown.

"Don't you have any idea how tempting and hot you are?"

Kazuki stifled a giggle. "Do you mean to tell me that you find me sexy?"

"Yes, and not just sexy," he passed his long finger on Kazuki's rosebud lips. "very sexy. You make my adrenaline rush."

"You're kidding me, Akabane-san," Kazuki chuckled. "Even Jubei won't say such things to me."

Akabane went nearer again. "Your skin is so soft. So soft I want to cut down to it. And you're so angelic and innocent, in spite of being touted as The Prince of Fear. It makes you so intriguing."

"You're horrible, Akabane-san," Kazuki pouted. "And you're so confusing. I don't know what you're up to." Akabane drew Kazuki's lips to his own. Kazuki was horrified.

He drew away.

"Your lips are the sweetest. How would you like to do it again?"

Kazuki was red as a tomato. He wanted to hide his face away. "What do you want from me?"

"Well," Akabane smiled. "I've got a big crush on you. And because of your very sweet lips, I've fallen in love with you."

Akabane flashed his smile, and Kazuki felt shivers down his spine. He collapsed on the floor in no time.


End file.
